The Gift of Growth
by LoL Futa Fan
Summary: When Zyra mysteriously gains a new edition to her body, she faces the struggle to remain composed in a society filled with beautiful ladies. She obviously fails though, and soon Zyra's strange addition is popping up on other women too. (Contains Futa)
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

**If you don't like smut and Futanari than this isn't the story for you. This particular chapter contains (Futa x Female).**

 **But if you do... read on and check out my citrus goodness.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : The Awakening**

 **[Akali, Zyra]**

Zyra was having the most wonderful dream. She was cultivating a garden and was currently manipulating a small tree. Its growth mirrored how she imagined it in her mind. She made it thin but tall, albeit not too thin so as not to sacrifice balance. The dream was pleasant and she walked around her dreamscape enjoying the scenery of the garden.

Contrary to popular belief, Zyra did in fact sleep. Although at one point in her existence she may have been a plant which would require no sleep or rest, she was now for the most part a human. In fact, Zyra was just waking up from a long night's sleep right now...

Zyra normally woke up as soon as possible to maximize her time in the sun. Although she needed sleep and food like humans did, she still enjoyed the sun and it always filled her with energy. It came as a surprise to Zyra that when she opened her eyes, light was already pouring through her window. It appeared that she had forgotten to close her room's shades. She shifted in her queen-sized bed and looked at the clock. It was 2 in the afternoon. Had she really slept over 16 hours? Zyra pulled back the covers and climbed out of bed. She immediately noticed something felt different. Her lower body seemed... heavier?

Zyra looked down and upon seeing what had caused the extra weight, fell back onto her bed in shock. The beautiful body she had taken for her own use was ruined. She then noticed that the leaves that usually covered her nether regions had fallen off as _the thing_ appeared. The leaves were currently in her bed no doubt. And what of the thing that had grown out from between her legs?

A large, thick penis had grown out of her body.

Zyra was no expert as she had never tried to engage in sexual activities but from what she had read in books, this was unnatural in size. It looked to be at least a foot long and 4 inches wide. It's color was the same milky tan as her skin. Veins stood out along the shaft and it was tipped in a mushroom shape that was slightly darker than the shade of her skin.

There was one other thing though, _'technically two things'_ she corrected herself.

Two massive testicles sat in a pouch underneath her penis. _'Her?'_ she asked herself.

They too, we veiny just like the shaft. She estimated them to be at least a foot in diameter each probably closer to a foot and a half if she was being honest. As she was discovering all of this, her hands roamed around her new additions subconsciously. She felt like she had a million questions.

 _How had this happened?_

 _Why did it happen so fast?_

 _How did it happen so fast?_

 _Why is it so large?_

 _How does it react with my body?_

 _Is it fertile?_

The last one came as a surprise to her.

One other thing came to mind as she was questioning all of this. She pushed the massive testicles out of the way and was surprised to find her womanhood still there but the clitoris was gone. All of this moving and handling of her new penis seemed to arouse it as it suddenly swelled in her hands. A haze seemed to come over her mind and she began to stroke it.

Her new body part continued to grow in both width and length and her balls began to grow. She continued to stroke it, increasing the strength and speed of her pumping. Soon, the shaft was rock hard and after a bit, she felt something jolt in her testicles.

A spray of white liquid flew out of her tip, splattering all against her body and face. The scent was musky and thick, but was extremely alluring, as the liquid seeped down into her mouth, she found that it was not too sour nor sweet but just right.

For the next three and a half hours, Zyra continued to jack herself off until both she and almost the entire bed were coated in layers of spunk. As the fog that had covered her mind lifted, she realized she needed to get help. A trip to the infirmary may provide her with some answers and aid for what she was dealing with.

The only problem was that both she and everything around her was completely covered in layers of dry, drying, or dripping sperm. The smell was everywhere and she could barely stop herself from continuing to masturbate.

Sometime during her self-indulging, all her leaf coverings had fallen off and she was completely naked. She could have wrapped something around herself but her towels were all in the laundry and her sheets were covered in white liquid.

In order to get help though, she would need to go down a long, busy hallway. She could go in the opposite direction and grab a towel from the Women's Locker Room but she doubted that a towel would hide the new appendage that hung down below her knees.

If the urge to masturbate was this hard to resist, Zyra doubted she could continue to carry out her duties as a champion in the League of Legends and would probably be captured and experimented on.

She had to get this under control now, before it was too late.

* * *

As she walked towards the door to the Infirmary, Akali glanced up at the clock over the doorway.

5:57 PM

Her shift started at 6 and would end after twelve hours. The Kinkou all took turns in the infirmary but Akali worked almost every night, even when she had matches scheduled the next day.

She secretly did it as the night shift was much calmer than the day shifts. Nobody was getting into trouble during the night and she could usually just relax on one of the cots, pull out her portable Hexa-Vision, and watch a few episodes of whatever show she was in the mood for.

She walked inside and greeted Shen, who was sitting behind a desk. He rubbed the area between his eyes and sighed.

"Long day?" asked Akali.

"Yeah, but I got everything done so you won't have to continue any cases for me," he answered.

"Have a great night Shen." she said.

"Bye Akali, call my room if you need anything," he said as he got up and left.

Akali sat down behind the desk, propped her feet up on the desk, pulled out her Hexa-Vision and was just about to start a new series when the door opened. She quickly put away the gadget and looked up.

It was Zyra.

And she was different.

For one, she was completely naked.

Two, she was coated in layers of what appeared to be sperm.

But what Akali noticed most of all, was the massive cock and balls dangling between Zyra's legs.

"Zyra! What happened?" Akali exclaimed as she nearly fell out of her chair before running over to Zyra.

"I, uh- I don't know. It was like this when I woke up," Zyra answered.

Akali led her over to a cot and had her lie down. "I'm just going to run a few tests, see your temperature, check your heartrate, that kind of stuff," explained Akali as she put gloves and a mask on before grabbing the necessary tools.

Zyra was lying still on the cot, staring off into space. It seemed as though whatever had happened was taxing on both her body and mind.

"Zyra, do you want something to put on? I have a spare set of clothes," asked Akali.

"No thank you, they probably wouldn't fit anyways," said Zyra as she gestured to her massive penis.

"When did you first notice this?" asked Akali.

"About 2 in the afternoon,"

"Have you- have you done _anything_ with it?" asked Akali as she began to run the necessary checks and tests, "does it, you know, _work_?"

"Yes and yes," said Zyra and a blush appeared on her face.

Akali realized she may have overstepped her boundaries. She knew where Zyra's room was and how far the walk was to here. She also knew that many people would have seen Zyra in her naked state as she came here. Although Zyra usually kept to herself, all the rumors and talk of her behind her back would no doubt sadden and anger her.

Akali had Zyra slide her legs over the side of the cot and sit up. She then shined a light in her eyes, ears, mouth and nose; looking to see if something had gotten there and caused this change. Zyra was quite tall and when Akali had to check in her mouth, she had to bend over Zyra. Zyra shifted uncomfortably but Akali couldn't figure out why.

It was when she felt something touching her breasts that she had a sinking feeling of what it was and looked down. Zyra's previously flaccid penis had reared up like a mast and was touching her left breast.

"I'm sorry Akali, I can't help it," said Zyra as she grabbed Akali's shoulders.

* * *

The walk to the infirmary was quite embarrassing to Zyra and when she got there, she was nearly trembling in shame. Whispers followed her down the hallways as the nude lady with the massive penis walked to her destination. By the time she had reached the infirmary, she was hoping that she could lie down and Dr. Shen would be able to fix whatever was wrong with her.

She wasn't prepared for Akali though.

Zyra had never been into ladies, or anyone. Plants never felt the need. But the new addition to her body had seemed to change her. Akali was dressed in her Nurse suit, and rushed to help Zyra to the cot. The Nurse outfit left little to the imagination. It accentuated her wide hips, shapely rear, and bountiful breasts. They weren't on the scale of Sona's or Miss Fortune's but they were perky and had a natural teardrop shape. Akali wasn't wearing a bra and her breasts were nearly popping out of her collar.

Zyra tried to not look at them. Tried to not get aroused, but when Akali leaned over to look inside her mouth, she was given a perfect view of Akali's cleavage. Against her silent screams for it to not, Zyra's new penis quickly straightened and rose until it was poking Akali's breast.

As Akali looked down in confusion, Zyra could hold it no longer.

"I'm sorry Akali, I can't help it," said Zyra as she grabbed Akali's shoulders.

With new strength that she hadn't had before the growth, Zyra stood up and tore off Akali's clothes until Akali was standing naked as Zyra. Zyra pushed Akali until her back was on the wall before drinking in her body with her eyes. Akali really was beautiful.

Zyra reached behind Akali with her left hand, and began to kneed Akali's ass, it was pert and firm but still had some jiggle. With her other hand, Zyra began to grope Akali's left breast. Zyra mashed her body against Akali, trapping her shaft between the two of them. Zyra tried to touch as much skin as possible. Their breasts mashed together and cradled Zyra's cock as it reached up between them.

Akali's hands beat furiously at Zyra, trying to make her stop but with newfound strength, Zyra hardly noticed the blows. Zyra began furiously kissing Akali, she wanted to taste every part of her, to eat her up. She began with Akali's mouth, jabbing her tongue inside to taste Akali. Zyra had never done this before but what she lacked in skill she made up for in strength. Zyra left her mouth after a while and began to trail kisses down Akali's neck.

Zyra looked down and was pleased to note that Akali's nipples were firm and erect. She gave the left one a small pinch and Akali buckled in her grasp, letting out a moan. "Your body betrays you, ninja" said Zyra smugly. Akali answered with another moan but tried to disguise it.

Zyra's trail of kisses led down to Akali's right breast where she circled around a bit before latching her mouth onto Akali's nipple and sucking. Akali jerked her hips into Zyra's in pleasure and let out moans. Zyra smiled with the nipple still in her mouth before nibbling down on it.

"Annnhhh!" screamed Akali as her inhibitions started to fade away.

Her hands found themselves from behind her back to Zyra's ass as she began to massage the mounds. Unlike hers, Zyra's were much less firm but were not all fat, there was still muscle underneath it all. When Akali realized what she was doing, she tore her hands away in shame.

Zyra stopped sucking and biting the nipple and said, "If you wanted, I could always stop. Just tell me if you need me too"

Akali's mind screamed for her to put an end to this but her body shouted for it to continue. The fight between the two stopped when she realized that she did want this. Her cheeks reddened and she shook her head, she needed this.

Zyra stopped, and Akali nearly whined in protest. "Patience little one," said Zyra before she backed up, "Get down on your knees."

Even though the furthest Akali had gotten in these activities was the occasional masturbation; she knew where this was going. Akali opened her mouth wide and Zyra said nothing before she jammed her cock into Akali's face. Almost half a foot went in before Akali began to gag.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you are quite experienced in this Akali," said Zyra.

Ironically, it was both of their first times but both made up for it in passion.

Akali began to bob her head down the length, trying to move her tongue around the shaft like she had seen on the Hexa-Vision when she and Irelia were younger and more rebellious.

Now it was Zyra's turn to buckle as Akali's mouth explored Zyra's virgin length. While Akali bobbed, Zyra began thrusting her hips forwards and backwards and her hands wrapped themselves in Akali's hair as she began to push her face onto her cock. The warmth of Akali's mouth was unlike anything Zyra had ever felt before. The pleasurable feelings of Akali's tongue massaging her shaft served to fuel her carnal desires even further. With a particularly strong push, Zyra jammed her entire length into Akali's mouth before exploding down her throat.

As sperm flooded her esophagus, Akali drank in the scent of Zyra's cock. It and the area around it were all hairless and the area smelt of both nature and sex. Zyra finally extracted herself from her and Akali finally realized that she had been unable to breath. She began to take in massive breaths of air as she fell onto her hands and knees.

"Don't get too tired yet sweetie," taunted Zyra as she picked up Akali and bent her over the cot.

Akali's backside was presented to Zyra as she bent over and Zyra could clearly see the juices of Akali's virgin snatch dripping down her legs.

Zyra grasped her length in her hand, and guided it into the moist hole. She eased herself into Akali from behind, slowly spreading her walls apart. Akali cried out in pain and blood dripped down her legs, joining the clear fluids on the floor. The cries of pain slowly turned into moans of pleasure as Akali got used to the abnormal length and girth of Zyra. Her virgin walls were obliterated by the now nearly 5-inch thickness of Zyra's throbbing slab of flesh and Akali could almost feel each vein on her walls as it rubbed them.

Zyra began to hump Akali faster and faster until she was a blur. Akali's hips moved to meet Zyra's. Zyra's hands roamed over Akali's chest, squeezing, pulling, twisting, and pinching her sensitive breasts.

Soon the only sounds in the Infirmary were that of flesh hitting flesh, moans of pleasure, and Zyra's balls hitting both her ass and Akali's as they swung back and forth like the pendulum to some perverted clock. Each hump of Zyra's was accompanied by a grunt of exertion as her testicles weighed a large amount after filling up. They smacked into her ass and then into Akali and Zyra reach down and felt one to find them rock hard.

After a while, Zyra reared back before slamming herself into Akali harder than she had done before and for the second time that night, exploded into Akali. This climax was different that the first however as Zyra had been saving most of her seed for this one and had only expended a small amount down Akali's throat.

As Akali's womb was soon drenched in the hot liquid, Zyra pulled out before coating Akali in layers and layers of spunk until all that was visible was a large white blob. Akali had seemingly fainted in ecstasy so Zyra easily picked her up and laid onto one of the cots. Tiredness soon hit her and she laid herself down on an adjacent cot before falling asleep.

* * *

Zyra was awakened by somebody shaking her shoulder and calling her name. She looked at the window and saw that it was still dark outside before turning and seeing that it was 4:00 AM. She wasn't in her room and looked around before realized she was in the infirmary.

It was then that she remembered what had woken her and she whirled around to find Akali, kneeling on the ground next to the cot.

"Zyra, I woke up an hour ago and I was different, I was like you…" Akali whispered.

"Like me?" Zyra asked before remembering everything.

The growth of a massive penis, the shameful walk, the sex with Akali, and falling asleep in the infirmary.

"Yeah, like you," said Akali as she gestured down between her legs.

Zyra looked down and gasped.

In between Akali's hips was a cock that rivaled her own. While it was definitely shorter, Akali's was massively thick and had veins that made Zyra's look like they were nonexistent. The length was maybe 10 inches while the width was at least 7 inches thick with each vein standing out half an inch. The testicles were another story though, they were **Massive.**

Akali wasn't actually kneeling down, she was sitting on her titanic balls. And all of her shifting around seemed to be arousing them.

Akali spoke quickly, it seemed she was filled with energy, "Listen, I know you just woke up, but since we are up this early, we should leave so nobody sees me. I already cleaned up so nobody will know what happened. Your room is closer, let's just head there and spend the day, we can come out late at night."

Zyra nodded and Akali quickly scribbled a note:

 _Shen and Kennen,_

 _Sorry I wasn't here. Zyra wanted her case to be handled with discretion as I'm sure you understand how severe it is with all of the rumors. I moved her to her room and will continue to care for her there until she is better. It may be a while and Zyra would prefer if nobody else came and saw her how she it. Thank you,_

 _Akali._

And so, the two of them ran naked down the hallway, Zyra tall and graceful followed by the shorter Akali who struggled to lift her titanic sack high enough to let her run. They quickly made it to Zyra's room and entered. Akali took in the state of the bed covered in sperm and smirked.

"You've been _busy._ "

"Yeah well I'm sure you know how horny you get when you first grow one of these."

Akali nodded thinking back to her waking up, thinking that someone was in bed between her legs. In truth though, it was just her massive balls. She thought back to her dream.

She was pruning the tree, as was the sacred duty of The Fist of Shadow and found the she was able to manipulate the shape.

Akali wanted to do an elaborate design so she made the trunk extremely thick but short in order to increase the sturdiness. Lastly, the leaves and branches extended at least double the height of the trunk in each direction

It was puzzling how the tree in her dream had a similar shape to her new cock but she would worry about it later as her penis began to harden.

Zyra noticed this and smirked. In a sultry voice she said, "maybe it's time I paid you back for helping me in the infirmary."

Akali nodded and licked her lips. Soon Zyra's lips found themselves wrapped around Akali's trunk as her hands fondled and squeezed the colossal balls.

"Zyra, did you by any chance have a dream before you woke up with your penis?" asked Akali in between groans of pleasure.

Zyra nodded and continued her ministrations. Akali's cock jack-hammered in and out of Zyra's mouth as Zyra slurped on the prolific amount of pre that coated the shaft. It appeared Akali was extremely sensitive as in next to no time her penis exploded into Zyra's mouth.

Zyra clamped her lips down as much as she could around Akali's massive girth to conserve as much seed as possible. Akali's seed was slightly sweeter than her own and she found that it somehow gave her tired body energy. After minutes of taking in Akali's sperm, Zyra felt like she could take on an entire army.

If both of them had been paying very close attention, they may have noticed Zyra's body becoming stronger, her breasts increasing in size, her butt getting rounder, and her balls and shaft, even though it was only by a fraction of a millimeter.

Akali had only started ejaculating five minutes ago, and still probably could go for another twenty-five. It was to both of their displeasure when a knock came from the door.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah this is my first fanfiction, and also my first lemon and while I understand it was pretty basic, I have had next to no experience writing stuff like this (Although I've read a lot of it)**

 **Later chapters may get kind of crazy though, but if that isn't well received, it will be ammended**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **LoL Futa Fan**

 **(Next chapter is already in production even though this will probably not be a great story)**


	2. Chapter 2 Spread

**I decided to release this one as well as I had it mostly done. Expect some things to be changed during the weekend but the story is basically set up from here. Chapter contains (Futa x Female) and (Futa x Futa)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : The Spread**

 **[Akali, Caitlyn, Diana, Zyra]**

Zyra and Akali were in the middle of the amorous activities when a knock came from the door.

"Hi Zyra and Akali, are you in there? It's me, Caitlyn. Shen read your note and sent me to find out what was happening," called the Sheriff of Piltover from the other side of the door.

Akali extracted herself from Zyra's mouth and ran into the bathroom while Zyra began to walk over to the door. She could faintly hear the torrent of Akali's seed as is splashed and flooded the inside of the shower her torrent still having not ended.

While keeping her body behind the door, Zyra opened it and peeked around the edge. Caitlyn remained in the hallway and nodded her head in greetings.

"Oh! Hi Zyra, I didn't realize you were this well yet. I thought your condition was more serious," exclaimed Caitlyn in surprise, "Is Akali around?"

"Yeah, she's in the shower," said Zyra and she began to shut the door, "Maybe you should come back later?"

It was then that a stream of cum shot out of Zyra's cock, she was feeling aroused from her servicing of Akali earlier and it didn't help to have the drop-dead gorgeous sheriff in front of her. The ooze seeped underneath the door, pooling by Caitlyn's boots.

Caitlyn looked down, and noticed the white liquid and began to push the door open before slipping inside. She immediately noticed the thick, musky smell of seed that coated the bed, and in a puddle leading to the bathroom.

"Zyra, how is Akali taking a shower if there is no water running?" asked Caitlyn as she turned around to find Zyra, back against the wall, cock throbbing and hard.

"You invade my privacy, now you will pay!" seethed Zyra.

She advanced slowly on Caitlyn who was backing up. Unnoticed to Caitlyn however, was Akali's exit from the bathroom. She crept as slowly as she could although cum was still pouring from her cock like a geyser. Somehow Caitlyn didn't notice any of this as she focused on Zyra's approach. It was only when Akali's flow finally hit her, that she turned around and her hat fell to the ground in the sudden turn.

"Wha- Akali? You too? What's happened to you? What did Zyra do to you?" stuttered Caitlyn.

"She gave me a gift and opened my eyes to pleasure. It's time to do the same too you," answered Akali.

Zyra lunged forward and wrestled Caitlyn to the ground, and began to peel off her outfit, taking care not to rip anything. Meanwhile, Akali watched from the side, stroking her throbbing length and pointing the flow of semen at the two women, coating them in waves of white.

Caitlyn shouted, but the walls of the Institute were thick and no sound could get through. Zyra grabbed both of Caitlyn's wrists and dragged her up to stand.

"Akali, I want to test something, take her from behind please," said Zyra.

A devilish glint appeared in Akali's eyes. Before yesterday, she had never seen a penis first hand and now she had one and was about to fuck somebody to death. She never would have accepted this before, but now she could only think of fucking Caitlyn's brains out.

With a roar, Akali leapt forward, knocking Caitlyn back to the ground. Caitlyn lay on the floor, in a puddle of cum at least an inch tall, as Akali's cock was sandwiched between them.

Akali squatted with both legs splayed out, knees 180 degrees away from each other. Her balls rested on top of Caitlyn's legs behind her. The cum was still pouring forth from Zyra's blowjob earlier and while she held Caitlyn in place with one hand; the other went to her dick.

She moved it back and forth along Caitlyn's ass, leaving behind sopping wet areas of warm, sticky seed. Caitlyn whimpered as Akali spread her cheeks with her massive staff. By the time an inch had gone in slowly, every surface was already coated in cum, allowing the gigantic girth to slide in just a little bit easier.

Caitlyn let out cries of pain as another inch went in and tried to reason, "Akali, this isn't you. Please stop, please-"

"Did I say you could speak bitch? No, so shut the fuck up!" shouted Akali before slapping Caitlyn's ass with all of her strength.

Caitlyn nearly screamed from the pain of her ass being spread apart by the 7-inch thickness of her penis.

Zyra laughed from her spot over on the wall where she was slowly jerking her dick back to life.

' _This has got to indicate some sort of magical property of our dicks, there is no way Caitlyn's asshole could stretch this much without magical aid, it would kill her,'_ she thought.

Akali's semen continued to pour forth as inch by inch, her dick vanished into Caitlyn's ass. She then drew it out once it was almost all in before slamming it back into Caitlyn's ass with a loud smack of Caitlyn's ass again.

"Ahhh!" moaned Caitlyn.

"Look at her Zyra, this bitch is already in heat, she probably likes taking my massive dick in her ass. Don't you like it you slut?" gloated Akali.

Zyra chuckled again. Akali seemed to have a hidden side. She was enjoying dominating Caitlyn. Zyra knew that Caitlyn would be loyal in the end though. ' _If Akali turned from a paragon of balance and skill to a sex-crazed dominatrix,'_ she wondered, _'then I can't wait to find out what Caitlyn becomes.'_

Akali grabbed onto Caitlyn's hair with her other hand and gave her backside another slap. Almost all the whimpers of pain were gone and a the sheriff's normally clear eyes seemed to cloud over with lust.

Soon, Caitlyn raised her rear to meet Akali.

"Say you love this," roared Akali with another slap, "Say you love being my slut!"

"I- I- I- I love being your slut" whispered Caitlyn.

"Louder!" Another slap.

"I love being your slut!" screamed Caitlyn, "I love being your dirty little cumslut. I love your dick and how it feels when it spreads me apart. I love you!"

It appeared as though Caitlyn was enjoying this as her moans raised in pitch Zyra watched as Caitlyn's stomach literally started to swell outwards from the loads of seed until it was bigger than one of Akali's balls.

With one final slap, Akali grabbed Caitlyn's hips and pulled herself into her until she was completely sheathed by Caitlyn's warm ass. Caitlyn's eyes rolled up in the back of her head and the two remained like this for five more minutes as Akali's dick drained the last of her seed into Caitlyn.

Zyra took this time to clean up the bed, she took the sheets off and brought them into the bathroom to wash by hand. By the time she hung them up to dry, Akali extracted herself with a wet noise and walked over to Zyra, massive balls still swinging below.

"I feel like I could still go for hours," said Akali.

"Don't worry, we will be," said Zyra.

The two of them spent the next four hours in different positions on the ground, exploring each other's bodies and making out heatedly. Zyra eventually got down the bedsheets and made the bed before the two of them climbed beneath the covers together, their two dicks squashed between them and Akali's massive balls draped over them like some sort of warm, sex scented blanket.

* * *

Akali awoke to a pleasurable feeling in her new appendage. _'Not so new anymore. I think I broke it in on that slut yesterday'_ she thought before noticing how much she had changed. She enjoyed what Zyra had helped her become and loved how she could make others pleasure her.

No more serving her higher ups in the Kinkou, Akali had everything she needed right here.

She opened her eyes and gazed down to find Caitlyn's blue eyes staring back at her. Caitlyn's lips were hugging Akali's length as they bobbed back and forth. Zyra sat behind Caitlyn, massaging her rear with her hands. The unexpected blowjob cause Akali to burst instantly and liters of cum raced down Caitlyn's throat. The load was much, much smaller than her previous as she had not had the time to fully refill.

Caitlyn sat up and burped before excusing herself. Her swollen belly had almost completely returned to normal.

"Caitlyn, I have an important job for you," said Zyra, "I need you to grab Akali whatever she needs from her room, also grab her mattress and sheets since she will be staying here for a while. Then go grab the mattress from your room and anything you need as you'll be staying here also. Since you'll need help, just go next-door and ask Diana. Tell her Zyra wants to cash in that favor she owes me and then bring her here. We will reward both of you."

Caitlyn nodded, promised she wouldn't let them down, got dressed, and ran out the room. Both Zyra and Akali then spent the next half an hour wiping the floor clean of cum until the tile could be seen. As they were finishing, a knock sounded from the door and Akali ran over to open it. Caitlyn came in holding one side of the mattresses with their stuff piled on top while Diana came in behind, holding the back. She slammed it shut as soon as Diana was inside and grabbed her, carrying her to the bed.

As Akali began fucking Diana in the throat, smothering her with her mammoth sized balls, Zyra gestured for Caitlyn to approach her.

"Do you wish for the gift I have given Akali?" asked Zyra.

Caitlyn nodded her head yes and said, "It would please me very much."

Zyra nodded and led Caitlyn over to the mattresses, laying her back-down on the bed before clambering on top of her. She then guided her erect penis into Caitlyn's hole and plunged inside.

"Not a virgin then?" asked Zyra, surprised to find that out.

"Not, technically" said Caitlyn in between grunts, "I did break my hymen with masturbation. But I've never engaged in sexual intercourse."

"This should be enjoyable for both of us then," said Zyra and began fucking Caitlyn.

Caitlyn locked her legs behind Zyra back and began to pull herself up to Zyra, meeting her thrusts with her own.

Meanwhile Akali was jamming her entire cock down the throat of a protesting Diana. Diana was trying to move her arms but she couldn't with the weight of Akali's balls on top of her. Diana couldn't even bite down as the entire length was rock hard and super wide. The thing was massive and Diana wondered what it would be like to have one.

She had heard the rumors about Zyra, and now Akali had one too. What was happening to the champions?

Akali continued to ram her throbbing shaft in and out of Diana's mouth, balls slapping up and down on Diana's chest. Akali didn't even care that Diana was clothed, her mouth was open and that was good enough.

Zyra had nearly reached her climax and with a grunt, buried her cock to the hilt. She then let go of her seed and it flooded Caitlyn's womb. This continued for a while until Zyra's balls were empty. Caitlyn had blacked out from ecstasy so Zyra let her be and left her asleep on the bed but took off her clothes. Zyra wanted to see what would happen.

She looked over to Akali who was ramming her dick faster and harder than before. Tears had stopped streaming out of Diana's eyes and she seemed broken almost. Zyra shook Akali's shoulder and she whirled to face her, animalistic lust in her eyes. Zyra stepped back and Akali's eyes cleared, she got off of Diana and instead moved to stand next to Zyra.

"Sorry about before, I don't know what came over me," apologized Akali.

"It's fine," said Zyra as she opened her arms for a hug, "Don't worry about it."

Zyra reached down and gave Akali's huge balls a squeeze.

"Come Akali, let's go watch Caitlyn and see what happens," said Zyra.

* * *

As they walked past a prone Diana on the bed, Akali bent over and threw Diana over her shoulder. They sat down on a mattress next to the one Caitlyn was on and watched. Akali, placed Diana on her cock and left her there. Diana was just sitting in her lap, on top of her huge balls, with Akali's cock jammed completely up her ass.

Nobody moved and Diana's pained whines soon quit as her ass was spread apart by Akali's cock.

"Hey Zyra, have you eaten anything since this happened?" asked Akali.

"No, what about you? Why do you ask?"

"I haven't either, I was wondering because I don't feel hungry."

"Same, I wonder if our bodies no longer need to consume food and water as we know them and instead gain everything from each others' cum?"

As the hours ticked by their talking stopped, and the three watched as Caitlyn began to heat up, move around in her sleep and finally stop moving. In the space of a bit more than a minute, the growth happened.

Caitlyn's was unique as not one, but two dicks grew out from her clitoris, completely covering it. They were about 5 inches thick each and both were about 7 inches in length.

' _Another disproportionately sized penis. Or two…'_ thought Zyra.

While the two cocks were certainly a surprise, what caused everyone to gasp where when the balls grew. Underneath Caitlyn's dicks, four large balls began to form in a sac.

"When she wakes up, I'm going to milk this bitch," said Akali and her cock widened as blood rushed to it.

Diana gave a small whimper from where she sat.

The balls were somewhere between Zyra's and Akali's, each about a foot and a quarter in diameter. It looked as though two formed in one sack, and then the other two formed in another sack that was behind the first, forming a 2 by 2 square almost. The two penises were side by side and protruded at an angle away from each other. Both penises were relatively smooth and had very few veins but a large amount seemed to be in her testicles.

"It appears as though whatever is affecting us has almost planned on what to make Caitlyn. It's like it knew that we were going to have more of us soon and made Caitlyn to feed our growing numbers, you were only the start Akali. I doubt it will do this very often though," said Zyra.

It felt like a new part of her brain awakened while she was speaking. These thoughts started to come to her mind like the knowledge that they would consume cum to survive. It was almost as though new instincts were implanted into her mind. She smiled as she finally understood her purpose.

Spread the gift to the Institute of War, then to the world. She now knew that her penis was capable of impregnating those who had been changed and that those born by them would be like them. The time of men was over. The Awakened had arrived on Runeterra.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah I understand that this got really dark, really fast. But I got impatient and wanted to move stuff quickly. Expect some major changes soon unless people like it. If you don't, that's your choice and if you want to walk out the door, do so. But if you like where this is going and/or have ideas/things to change; well, I'd love to hear them.**

 **Thanks,**

 **LoL Futa Fan**


	3. Chapter 3 Ascension

**If you couldn't already tell, I am a bit of a size queen and wanted to warn you, I now have an idea of where I want this to go and although many may not like it, It's what I would enjoy and even if there is only one person who feels the same, that's still enough. Please leave reviews and follow to let me know that I should continue. Chapter contains (Futa x Futa) as well as (Futa x Female) as will almost all of the next chapters. Please make sure to read the entire author's note for a special announcement.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : The** **Ascension**

 **[Akali, Caitlyn, Diana, Leona, Zyra]**

Diana sat, impaled on Akali's massive throbbing cock, and tried not to move so as not to stimulate Akali's already mammoth-sized dick. She was resting on top of the large balls and every so often, Akali would reach out and squeeze her breasts.

She watched as not one, but two massive dicks grew out of Caitlyn's clitoris and then four balls grew from the bottom of the dicks. A few minutes later, Caitlyn's eyes opened and a warm yet hungry look had taken over her eyes.

Caitlyn made eye contact with Akali and asked, "What was that about milking me?"

With a grunt, Akali lifted Diana off of her cock and rushed over to Caitlyn before latching her lips around one of the two dicks. She lay on top of her huge testicles and was over a foot off the ground. Zyra soon moved over as well, taking the other of Caitlyn's dicks into her mouth and the two of them sucked together while Caitlyn played with her own breasts, moaning in ecstasy.

When Akali reached out and began to fondle the large balls, the moans soon became louder. When Zyra began to service the other two balls, they became screams and with a grunt, Caitlyn flooded their mouths with her seed.

As the salty flavor of Caitlyn's cum filled Zyra's mouth, she gulped as much down as she could before her mouth overflowed from the surplus of warm goop. It exploded out of her mouth yet still she drank, taking in sustenance and nutrients from the nearly endless waves of semen. Zyra and Akali soon each moved their heads back to take in a breath before their lips sealed back around the heads, drinking as much as they could. Whenever they moved away though, Caitlyn's torrents would drench their bodies.

Both their own dicks had grown erect at the thought of the beautiful sheriff feeding them and soon, their own cocks were shooting cum onto the floor.

Caitlyn noticed this and said, "Come, come. We don't want to cause another mess, let's take this to the shower."

The three of them ran off into the bathroom, leaving four trails of warm white liquid behind. From the other room, Diana could hear grunts and moans but couldn't see what was happening.

Despite feeling as though she should get out of there and run as far away as she could, Diana soon lifted herself from the bed and wandered over to the bathroom, opening the door and peeking in.

The three women _'if they could be called women'_ thought Diana; were in a writhing pile of bodies on the floor. Spurts of seed flew out of the fray every few seconds as holes were filled with massive trunks of flesh. Diana couldn't even see everything happening as they were moving so fast and humping each other so hard that she could hear the thumps from the doorway.

Diana watched as Zyra laid on her back and Akali got on top of her. The two sucking each other's cocks. Caitlyn straddled Akali's back and somehow managed to jam both of her dicks into Akali's ass. The three's hips were raising up and down with fervor fueled by sexual desires Diana couldn't even comprehend.

Unconsciously, she took a step forward to get a different view and slipped in the large puddle of cum that coated the entire floor. With a shriek, she fell onto her butt. The three had stopped and whirled to face her before looking at each other and smirking.

They waltzed over and picked her up despite her weak protests. This time Akali laid down on the ground and Caitlyn and Zyra dropped Diana onto her already climaxing dick. Both pairs of legs were forced open by the massive pair of testicles that Akali was packing. Akali began suckling on Diana's left breast while her hands groped the right one.

Diana opened her mouth in a silent scream of ecstasy and Zyra's cock immediately entered her open mouth. The two who had entered her rocked back and forth as they rammed their cocks into her, cum pouring forth.

Caitlyn meanwhile lined both dicks up into Diana's ass, finding the entrance almost too big from Akali's previous violation. And so, there Diana lay with all three of her holes plugged by massive, twitching dicks. Her belly began to expand from the prodigious amounts of cum and her breasts and ass swelled outwards.

All three of the people violating her noticed this and shared smirks, they all knew the properties of their cum. It increased sex appeal, bigger breasts, bigger butts, and eventually, bigger cocks.

Zyra had to pull her cock out of Diana's mouth to let her breath but did so grudgingly, her fellow futas had no problems and even in this tiny case, she was jealous of them. The gang-rape continued for a while until the streams came to an end. Diana's breasts had probably gone up a size or two and her butt had a much rounder shape than before, accentuating her now wider hips.

The three of them left Diana in the puddles of cum and left to snuggle on Zyra's bed. Caitlyn laid down in the middle with Zyra on her left and Akali on her right, their cocks sandwiched between themselves and everything under a layer of the warm flesh of Akali's and Caitlyn's balls. As the hours ticked by, Diana tossed and turned before stopping and changing. As her previously swollen belly started shrinking when her body absorbed the cum; her dick began to grow, fueled by the amount of seed she had received.

* * *

When Diana woke, she wasn't even surprised to find a dick. She was surprised with the scale. Almost 2 feet long, and it was flaccid. The slab of meat was also 7-inches thick. Huge throbbing veins ran down the length and the head ballooned outwards an inch more than the trunk. It was much more veiny than Zyra's and Akali's combined. Just like Akali, her balls were massive, slightly less than two feet in diameter each. And like Caitlyn, she had four of them arranged in the same locations. In order to stand, she would have to tuck them behind her legs or push them in front of them, otherwise she was just sitting in a splits position with four beanbags attached to her massive cock.

She felt like an abomination. Her body wasn't the same as someone like Sona's or Ashe's, but she was complacent with what she had. The Goddess of the Moon had blessed her with milky white skin and a body clear of blemishes. Now, she had a two foot pillar of meat sticking out of her nether regions and four massive orbs underneath. She shifted and her balls pumped a bit due to the stimulation of her body and legs rubbing them.

This wasn't the only change to her body, her breasts had gone up two sizes and her hips and rear felt a lot bigger and more cushioned. Despite all this extra weight, her body felt lighter than before. Her senses had seemed to become more acute and she inhaled the musky scent of seed.

As soon as her brain registered what it was, her cock stirred to life. She gave it an experimental touch and her naked body shivered. The thing was burning hot and jumped in her hands, beads of pre-cum already soaking the entire length. From where she was sitting, the thing could easily reach the back of her throat and she moved her mouth around the tip, somehow taking the massive thing in. The warm wetness of her mouth felt so good that Diana immediately began to cum.

With the torrent of liquid rushing down her throat, Diana's needs became more and more carnal. She walked out of the bathroom, leaving a trail of white liquid, something that had become common for the others. She looked at the bed and even with her lust addled mind, she grimaced in disgust. It was unnatural for those things to be on a woman. She looked down at her own appendage and hated it. Her body felt ruined. She didn't want to be the only one like this. If some people embraced their new penises, she knew that other's would hate them like her.

All of the sudden, an idea came to her head and she chuckled quietly. Smirking, she turned away from the monsters in bed and walked outside of the room, into the hallway. It was night, and nobody saw the her naked with the things between her legs. Her balls trailed behind her on the ground, dragging through the river of cum she left behind. If there was one good thing about what had happened to her, it would be that she could punish _her._

She came to a stop at a door and grasped the doorknob, twisting it as hard as she could. With her newfound strength, the mechanisms inside shattered and without a single sound besides the splash of cum, she slipped inside.

"Hello?" called a woman, "Is somebody there?"

Diana chuckled maliciously while the crash of seed on floor got louder. She walked until she was right next to the bed before turning on the lamp.

"Diana? What are you doing in my room? How did you get in? What the fuck is that?" screamed Leona before Diana jumped on top of her, crushing her with her massive testicles.

Leona sputtered as waves of seed coated her face, making breathing difficult. Diana grasped her hair and looked into Leona's panicked eyes.

"When I was younger, you were my hero," seethed Diana, "I looked up to you, I loved you. But you took that admiration and threw it away, and then you betrayed me. Heretic they called me, and you were in the front lines, your glares hurt the most. When I tried to get them to listen, they didn't they attacked me and I defended myself. You called it an assassination and lead the charge to hunt me down. But my time of running has come to an end, it's time to punish you for your insolence."

"Di-di-diana, don't do this, we can get help. We can fix you…" stuttered Leona.

"There is no help, this monster will never leave me, and soon, you will be ruined by it too!" roared Diana as she ripped away the loose nightgown that Leona wore, exposing her nudity underneath.

"Soon, your body will be marred like mine by this abomination!"

Diana sat on top of Leona's stomach, her dick smashed between Leona's decently sized breasts. Seed poured forth drenching both of them and the bed below them. She sawed back and forth, grinding her cock against the smooth canyon of Leona's cleavage.

"Diana! Stop!" cried Leona.

As soon as she spotted an opening, Diana plowed her cock into Leona's mouth. The spunk poured down Leona's throat and Diana watched as her eyes began to loose focus. Soon her tongue was not fighting back as hard and Diana extracted herself. She then moved her attention to the already coated breasts and began to suck and lick the skin in front of her, drinking in her own sperm. The flavor disgusted and enchanted her at the same time.

Leona buckled underneath her when she nibbled on one of her nipples. Diana's hands roved around Leona's chest, pushing, pulling, grabbing, and stretching the large boobs in front of her. Diana quickly grew tired of this and backed up before lifting up Leona's legs so that her body formed a 90 degree angle. She then lined her dick up with Leona's rear entrance and penetrated it.

From the other side of the legs she was holding, she heard Leona scream but she didn't care. She shoved her hips forward and backwards, her colossal quartet of testicles swayed underneath her as her cock continued to spray liters of cum down Leona's asshole. Once again, she soon grew bored and flipped Leona onto her hands and knees before positioning her dick by Leona's woman hood.

"Prepare to be violated you Solari Cow!" she shouted before thrusting forward harder than ever before.

Diana was actually surprised to find that Leona wasn't a virgin although she was still incredibly tight.

"Not a-" she moaned between thrusts, "-not a virgin huh? Who- who fucked a sow like you?"

Leona bit her lip and tried to stay quiet but shouted in surprise when Diana's palm connected with her ass. She held back tears and tried to shift away but was held fast by the steadfast grip of Diana.

"It was him wasn't it?" shrieked Diana before spanking Leona again, "That idiot Pantheon actually screwed _you?_ "

Diana began to laugh, "Although I doubt he was anywhere as big as me."

Another slap, "Answer me bitch."

Leona continued her silence as more blows rained down and Diana's hips moved with more vigor. All the while, Diana's seed flooded her womb, heating up her insides pleasantly. Diana frequently pulled out of Leona's drenched womanhood and reentered her ass, thrusting in their for a while before switching back to her pussy.

After an hour, Leona still had not talked and her ass was red with slap-marks. Her stomach had expanded to such a scale that she was actually lifted off of the bed by it. Diana soon stood up to remain level with Leona's holes. Whichever hole wasn't plugged was expelling a torrent of cum.

"Wow, looks like you've been busy," called someone from behind her and Diana whirled around.

* * *

Caitlyn, Akali, and Zyra stood behind her, slowly jerking their cocks to life.

"Mind if we join in?" asked Caitlyn.

Akali just walked over and gave Diana's ass a slap before smiling and saying, "I like it, and I like what you have down here," she squeezed Diana's balls one at a time.

The geyser of cum that was flooding out of her cock increased from the touch of her balls.

"You- you- you did this to me! I hate all of you for ruining me," Diana screamed, "But I can't deny the pleasure of watching this Solari Cow get stuffed by throbbing dicks. You may help me out."

The three of them clambered up to Leona. Akali laid down on Leona's back and began to thrust into Leona's ass from behind. Diana couldn't resist herself and began to lap up the juices that were dripping out of Akali's snatch and watched with pleasure as Akali's cock pistoned faster and harder. Zyra meanwhile jammed her penis into Leona's mouth as her balls swayed into her chin. Zyra held it there as waves of cum shot into Leona's mouth. Caitlyn meanwhile stood off to their side, drenching everything in her twin rivers of seed.

Leona couldn't resist anymore. The musky scent of Zyra's crotch, the taste of her seed, the feeling of being plugged by three massive dicks, the feeling of Caitlyn's sperm raining down on her, and the feeling of her now massive belly continuing to grow caused her great pleasure. Orgasm after orgasm poured from her abused pussy as none of the futas around let any sign of ending show.

Zyra had since learned from with Diana that if it wasn't too deep, Leona could actually breath and didn't remove her dick like her sisters. The four of them would swap around as the minutes turned into an hour, and then longer. Leona had since fainted due to an overload of pleasure and had rolled over onto her side, her stomach now looking as though it could hold all four of them inside of it, and still have room to spare.

One by one, their streams ended and they lay draped over and around Leona.

"Do not remove yourselves," ordered Diana, "I want this bitch to be full of as much seed as possible."

"You don't order us," said Akali as she began to extract herself.

"No," Zyra said as she held up a hand, "do as she says. I want to see if the quantity of seed has any effects on the qualities of the growth."

And so, the four of them laid on top of Leona's massive belly. Whenever one would shift, her entire belly would ripple akin to an organic waterbed.

Soon, all of them were asleep.

* * *

Unseen by any, Leona's body began to change. Throughout the night, her belly shrunk while her new growths grew. First one, then two, then a third, and finally a fourth cock grew out of her clit. One by one, six testicles grew out from underneath the cocks and were arranged in a loose two by three formation. These weren't the only changes to her body. Leona actually grew taller. Gaining almost two feet in height. Her breasts swelled outwards and her ass grew until each mound was almost two feet wide. Her legs thickened and lengthened in order to allow her to move, but it would still be difficult.

Leona had literally ascended. Her skin looked healthier, no signs of stretch marks on her stomach. Her butt defied gravity while maintaining a natural shape as well as her breasts. Her features were more refined and her hair looked like rivers of orange-brown.

Her cocks radiated power, each one was a pillar of meat that stood out from her core. Each one was over two feet long and almost a foot wide. They were arranged in a diamond pattern, one on top, two beneath, and then one more underneath it all. The testicles were each two feet in diameter. Massive veins coated everything and the entire area throbbed in her sleep.

Leona awoke and opened her eyes which they made contact with four other pairs. Zyra, Caitlyn, Diana, and Akali were all staring at her body in wonder from the sides of her bed. She remembered the abuse she suffered last night and wondered why it had stopped, she stood up out of bed and they all backed away. They were all shorter than last night? Or she had just grown. It was only when she felt a bunch of new additions to her body that Leona looked down.

Her first sight of the changes on her body were unlike the times that the other's had felt about their own. While Zyra had felt the need to spread, Akali had felt overwhelming lust, Caitlyn felt motherly instincts such as feeding her fellow futas, and Diana felt disgust; Leona felt surprise and then later purpose.

The four things hung out from her core, flaccid but still thicker than any that her fellow futas had. As she watched the veins throbbed and each dick darkened before growing erect. Easily three feet and almost half as wide, they weren't even done growing. Each of her balls doubled in size and even with her newly increased height, she soon was lifted off the ground. The four of them stared at her in varying stages of arousal and she chuckled deeply before saying in a husky voice, "Come and feed my friends."

Akali was the first forward, clambering up the mound of testicles before affixing her mouth around the highest cock. Caitlyn and then Zyra were right behind her. Diana held back, unsure. She still hated what she had become but couldn't deny the attraction she had for Leona's new form.

From where she sat being sucked off by three people, Leona beckoned Diana forward and said, "If you feed off me enough, you will one day grow to rival me. All of you will. When that first happens as it did to me, your penises will grow in number and temporarily grow in size. The number of cocks is permanent but sadly the length and girth is not. I will only be like this for a few hour longer but this is when my seed is most potent. Come so that you may gain my gift one day."

Diana nodded, while her massive dick looked unnatural on her, four looked perfect on Leona's new body. She imagined gaining a body like Leona's and stepped towards her. Fastening her lips on the bottom cock, she began to suck and with a content sigh, Leona let the floodgates open. As her seed filled four people's mouths, Leona could only moan in ecstasy.

She was chosen to become the catalyst of the new age. When Zyra was first converted, the Va'akizan'lo Spore was still evolving and hadn't perfected form yet. It tried different sizes on the various people who were converted and once it had found what it needed, it acted. Leona was by no means the end, but she was one step closer to the eventual goal of a world filled with the Second-Grown. A world of futas. Soon, Zyra would be blessed to ascend even past Leona and the others would continue to evolve, so would Leona and any that followed until the Change was perfected.

Leona wasn't focusing on this, instead she was focusing on the four beautiful futas, each in their own way; sucking her massive dicks.

* * *

 **AN: As I said up top, if you like where this is going, please let me know via Review or Private Message. If you don't, either stop reading this or let me know in a constructive and polite way. I've already received one PM saying how I am "a psycho bitch with some real problems"**

 **I am sharing my creativity on this site and the least you can do is respect that.**

 **Sorry for the raving,**

 **LoL Futa Fan**

* * *

 **Important Announcement:**

 **If you want me too, I'll write you a story but it needs to follow a few rules and I MUST receive credit for it. See my profile for the rules and a poll will soon be going up for ideas about a new story. See you out there!**


End file.
